Sango's Nice Ol' Hot Bath
by BabyBlue-Chii
Summary: Sango takes a bath yadda yadda, just read and you'll know what happens!


Nice Ol' Hot Bath  
(and I don't mean the water tempature)  
By: Lelani a.k.a. Setsuna-chan -- babyblue_chii@yahoo.com  
  
You must be 18 yrs or older to read this Inuyasha fan fic because it contains a lot of sex scenes which children   
cannot read about. So remember, 18 yrs and older only, so that you won't get in trouble, and so won't I.  
  
(Oh yeah, The story is finished. I fisnished the 'to be continued' part so enjoy the whole story! Sorry to keep you all waiting)  
  
********  
"And that's how you turn on the hot tub! Be sure to teach Miroku how. Now, my friend isn't going to come back until   
the next day, since she's at the sleepover too, so you and Miroku have the whole place to yourselves for the evening   
and night, well, Shippo, Inuyasha, and I gotta go now."  
"Wait, Kagome..."  
"Oh yeah, here's my Ranma 1/2 manga book you can read while we're gone, take good care of it!"  
"Thank you-but Kagome..."  
"Bye!!"  
"Kagome!"  
It was too late; the trio was already gone, leaving Sango alone with Miroku, who was upstairs wandering   
around the house. Sango put the manga down on the floor close to the hot tub. She wanted to bathe right now so she   
went out the room, to the living room, found the stairs and went up it, and searched for Miroku. He was in one of the   
five bedrooms; it looked like it was the master bedroom. He was sitting down on the purple carpet that was ever so   
comfortable. Sango went in and sat down beside him, not too close though, for he might do something that she might   
now like so much.  
Miroku opened up his eyes and turned to his right, where Sango was sitting. He didn't know that she was   
right next to him and was very surprised, or scared even.  
"Sango! What are you doing?"  
"Silly, I came to tell you I'm going to bathe first."  
"They're gone already?"  
"Correct."  
"We're all alone in this nice, huge house?"  
"Correct...but don't get your hopes up. I'm going to the tub now."  
"No-but I want to..."  
It was too late; Sango had already made it to the stairs when he wanted to tell her he wanted to go to   
the tub first. This was because he wasn't smelling very nice that night and felt very filthy. He started to get up,   
slowly, and walked down the hall way, leading to the stairs. He want down the stairs, carefully, so that he wouldn''t  
fall, but that would be very unlikely.  
Miroku started slowly through the living room, past the dining room, and saw a glass door. He couldn't   
really see through the door, but he could see more than he expected to see. He saw Sango taking her clothes off   
one by one, then finally she went nude. Miroku saw her and thought she was so beautiful, more than Kagome even.   
Sango took the band from her hair that made the pony tail and her hair fell to her back.  
Sango sat down right next to the tub. She tried to remember how Kagome turned it on. After a moment   
she remembered exactly everything Kagome did and did it. She pulled a sort of handle that slid side ways and had the   
letter H on it in red. She pulled a nother handle that slid side ways and had the letter W on it in blue, but not all the   
way. She grabbed some bathing soap that was in a bottle and squirted it where the water was coming from the   
faucets. She felt the water with the hand to see if it's the way she wanted it, "Perfect."  
Miroku watched as Sango carefully and slowly went in to the tub. She enjoyed the feel of the water  
and started to play around while the water went up to a certain height in the tub. Then, she turned off the water   
and sat down.   
Sango wondered if that peeping tom Miroku was watching her, but she didn't let that get in the way. She  
was too busy bathing to have Miroku on her mind.  
Suddenly Miroku couldn't just watch her and suffer no more! He wanted her, so then he made up a good  
reason for barging in on her in his mind, and thought it might work. So then Miroku came in to the room, and started  
to take his clothes off, but not all of them. He had on some short pants that Kagome gave him to use when he need   
to take a bath.  
"Gasp. Miroku, what are you doing?" She yelled at him, and at the same time covering her private parts.  
"Going to take a bath."  
"But I'm in here, can't you see?"  
"Yes I know that. But I'm just too filthy (and that's the truth) and I can't wait any longer to bathe."  
"Argh...very well then. But you must sit on the other side of me."  
"Of course. Heh, it's a good thing this soap in the water is covering you."  
Miroku, as requested, sat on the otherside of where Sango was sitting. He still held in the real truth of why he  
was in the tub. Miroku looked at her, and when Sango saw him, she looked away and started to blush. Miroku grinned and   
looked away aswell, then he turned that grin of his into a small sad face. He was sad because he didn't have the guts  
to tell her those three words he was longing to tell her.   
Sango saw his sad little face and wanted to know what was wrong.  
"Miroku, what is it? You have something to tell me?"  
"I-I-um...no, no I don't."  
Sango made a small grin which made Miroku start to blush. She could very much tell that he wanted to tell her   
something but he couldn't.  
"Yes you do, I know you do. Tell me."  
"That's the problem, I can't, no I mean, I can, but I don't know how and I don't know how you would react to   
it. You might get mad at me."  
"You'll never know until you try."  
"Very well then...Sango...I-I...I love you."  
Sango was shocked. She knew he liked her but she didn't think it was that much. She was speechless. She didn't   
know what the hell she should do or say. Suddenly, Miroku came close to her, then even closer. Now Miroku was against her   
breasts, hugging her.  
"Sango, I want you. I want you in me. I want your love in me."  
"Miroku..."  
"Sango...I want you..."  
"Please...don't..."  
Sango softly pushed Miroku away. She was still shocked from what he had said to her, how he felt about her.  
Miroku looked away into the water with a sad face.  
"That's the problem. You won't let me in you..."  
Miroku sighed softly, moving away from her, and started to get out the tub. Though, Miroku felt something wet   
touch his arm. He looked and it was Sango's hand.  
"Wait...Miroku...tell me again...please...I want to know if this is true..."  
Miroku turned to where his face was facing hers. He reached out to her, got her, and got her out of the tub. He   
held both of her hands. Then he touched her beautiful face, tilting her head softly upward, then he moved both his hands  
down to her hips and pulled her close to him, so close that their noses were almost touching.  
"I love you Sango."  
Sango heard the words that she wanted to hear again. Now she knew his love for her was true. Then with that,  
Miroku moved to her lips, and kissed her passionately. Miroku loved her soft, delicate lips and the way they tasted. He was   
getting something from her that he had never thought she would give, and that was her love.  
After the passionate kiss, Miroku started to kiss her neck, then massaging it with his tongue. Sango enjoyed the  
pleasure he was giving to her on the neck and wanted him to do more.  
"Take off your pants," Sango whispered into his ear while licking it like it was a loli pop.  
****************************************************************************  
CONTINUED!!!CONTINUED!!!CONTINUED!!!CONTINUED!!!CONTINUED!!!CONTINUED!!! (continuation finished, READ ON!)  
****************************************************************************  
Miroku took off his pants as requested and then Sango layed him down onto the floor. She got ontop of him, and  
started thrusting herself into him. It was what Miroku wanted, so he gave into her and didn't want her to stop.   
Although he didn't want her to stop, it was his turn now. He slowly got up and layed Sango onto the floor. She spread her   
legs and held out her arms to him. The monk grinned as he lay on top of her and kissed her throat, then her breasts, then   
moved down to put his tongue inside her. She gasped and pressed down on his head to make him go deeper.   
Miroku took his tongue out of Sango and replaced it with his caressing fingers, which he moved in and out of her cunt,   
then down to stroke her asshole. She groaned her approval of that and tilted her hips upward to let him get a finger inside,   
then another and after a while another still. Then he pulled them out and hooked his arms under her knees to lift her hips   
higher. He slicked up his cock with juice from her pussy to make it slide in more easily, then took the plunge. She gasped   
when he entered her ass, and even though it was quite painful, she didn't want him to stop.  
Suddenly, Sango started to have tears fall down her cheek. The tears came from half pain, half pleasure. Although  
Miroku thought he was hurting her, so he took out his finger out of her. He sat her up and kissed away her tears before  
speaking.  
"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you."  
"It's not your fault. I know it's supposed to hurt. But--"  
"But what? You can tell me." Miroku kissed her nose and held her close.  
"But what If I get..."  
"Pregnant?" Miroku finished her sentence.  
"Yes, pregnant."  
"Very well then..." Miroku stopped hugging her and instead held her hand and asked: "Will you bear my child, Sango?"  
Sango was speechless. She didn't know how she could reply.  
"It's okay, take your time. We have all night, right?" Miroku smiled and kept on holding Sango's hand.  
"Yes..."  
"Then take all the time we have."  
During a moment of time, Sango thought how it would be like. To have a child, a child that would belong to herself and  
Miroku. She tried imagining what her or their child would be like how he or she would look. She imagined it to be a boy,  
looking sort of like her little brother. She smiled when imagining the child looking like her brother. After that moment of   
imagining, she finally found the answer to the question.  
"Miroku..."  
"Found the answer?"  
"Yes. I will bear your child Miroku." She said happily, with tears of happiness falling down her cheeks. Miroku was very  
happy. Sango fell into his arms and they smiled at each other. He started to wipe away her tears once again with his  
kisses. "Sango, I love you."  
Sango grinned and replied: "I love you too."  
Miroku kissed her passionatly for a moment, enjoying her the taste of her lips.  
"Sango..."  
"Yes?"  
"Next time you take a bath, can I take one with you?" 


End file.
